Episode 7979 (22nd October 2012)
Plot Mandy and Lloyd are loved-up after spending the night together. They're shocked when Steve suddenly appears from the spare bedroom. Steve explains that he's split up with Michelle and needed somewhere to crash. Lewis assures Audrey that he's going to get a job so he can pay her back. Lloyd quizzes Steve about his break-up with Michelle. Steve seems strangely calm about it and Lloyd becomes deeply suspicious. David voices his and Gail's suspicions about Lewis to Audrey telling her they reckon that he's in cahoots with Penny Thornley. Audrey's quick to rebuff David's theory. Tracy's in her element watching Michelle fret over Steve. When Steve calls at the flat for his stuff, Michelle begs him to sit down and talk to her but Steve ignores her pleas. Tracy basks in Michelle's misery. Steve cruelly tells Michelle how he was simply using her and leaves. Michelle's shocked and completely bewildered. Steve confides in Lloyd that dumping Michelle is just a ruse to split up Tracy and Ryan and that once he's successfully done that, he and Michelle will get back together. Lloyd thinks he's playing a dangerous game. Lewis asks Nick for his job back at the bistro but Nick, though torn, points out that business is slack and he's just taken on Kylie. Steve points out to Tracy that now she's successfully split him and Michelle up she can stop playing games and dump Ryan, but Tracy insists that she loves Ryan and she's carrying his child. Steve's thwarted. Seeing Michelle upset, Rob takes her to the bistro and offers her some words of comfort. Steve spots them and is immediately jealous. Mary tells Anna of her plans for a French Night and how she intends to utilise Roy and Hayley's flat for further dining space. Anna's had enough and tells Mary that she's on her own. Mary's stunned. Gloria, taken by Lewis's charm, offers him a job in the Rovers. Steve admits to Lloyd that his master plan has gone sadly awry. Cast Regular cast *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Exterior and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve's plan to split up Ryan and Tracy backfires; Nick refuses to give Lewis his old job back; and Mandy and Lloyd's relationship develops. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,680,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes